sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Connelly
Mr. Trevor Martin Connelly Trevor comes from another dimension. He is a solider in the war going on between the the dark fae and the human race on United States soil as well. Instead of the good guys winning however, the sadistic six have brought hell to earth. He enlisted in the Army as an Infantryman to help make a difference. It was common among angels and human supporting fae to join different military sources to lean a hand and make the fight more fair. As a solider he was trained for combat and how to properly use different kinds of weaponry, mostly guns. Since he's a cupid having near perfect aim came naturally for him. It was easy for him to qualify as expert on his weapons. It also makes him an asset to the Army, especially when the war turned everything around them in his world into an apocalyptic wasteland. Most of the soldiers left don't even use uniforms anymore. During a big fight, someone on the other team threw out what looked like a simple grenade but it wasn't. Instead it was a ball of magic and when it exploded it took Trevor and anyone near him to another dimension. Goes ByTrevor NicknamesTrev Army }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'19 years old Row 3 title ' }'Cancer Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Cupid Row 5 title ' }'Hazel Row 6 title ' }'Jet Black Row 7 title ' }'5'10" Row 8 title ' }'160 lbs Row 10 title ' }'Bullet Wound, Chest Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous, mostly. Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Solider, Dimension Busboy, Stoneys Row 16 title ' }'Rogue Trevor woke up very confused in an alley behind Stoneys in Las Vegas, Nevada. In his dimension he too was in what was left of Las Vegas, but it didn't resemble the Vegas he was currently standing in. He was lucky enough to have Alexis come a crossed him as he looked like he was a muttering homeless mess. To a certain degree that's exactly what he was, but Alexis knew things could be crazier and she was willing to help him out. She got him a job working as a busboy at Stoneys and introduced him to the rest of the Hunters Association which has helped him find a place to stay. Trevor does leave behind a little brother, whom also is in the Army and is an expert shooter. He had met a beautiful young woman while serving. She was a solider and part of their unit. At first they were just snarky towards each other because she'd never accept his compliments on her beauty. Then after some time fighting together they became friends. Then of course one lonely, drunken night they hooked up. It became a thing when they could sneak away and that was all it was. Of course after a while it seemed both were developing feelings. She had said she didn't want anything to become official until after the war. That way if one of them died, it'd be easier to deal with and process. Traitsloyal, compassionate, strong, honest, and moral. Quirksleft-handed, always thinks as if he is in a warzone, and wriggles his nose when he doesn't like something. ' }'drinking and smoking. Row 2 title" ' }'his world, beauitful women, doing the right thing, peanut butter cups, honesty, and people who are deeply in love Row 3 title ' }'the revolution, the dimension he's currently in, people who cheaters, his job as a busboy, and when anyone hurts 'Lennox' his motorcycle. Row 4 title ' }'dying in a way that's not glorious and not having anything to leave behind if he does die. Row 5 title ' }'working on his motorcycle, fishing, and weaponry, mostly guns. Row 6 title ' }'people who are no open to the idea of love or fight it. Row 7 title ' }'''specific poison. Trevor's abilities includes enhanced senses, agility, endurance, strength, stamina, and reflexes, regenerative healing, red orbing, chronokinesis, empathy, archery, expert shooter, combat training, and protective intuition. The expert shooting, combat training, and other weapon proficiency all came from the time he spent with the Army in his dimension. Though the rest of his cupid powers were taught to him while he was growing up. Trevor had his parents to help teach him about his cupid abilities. He first showed signs of his powers at the young age of three months old when his wings first appeared. By the time he reached middle school he had complete control over his actions and was the master of cupid arts. He received his first order to set up a destined couple his sophomore year of high school. Ever since he has been very happily match-making! While of course being a solider in the middle of a raging war going on in his world. Thanks to much time and practice he has been able to master all of his abilities. Over the years this has helped him bring couples together to find love as well as help the human race fight and give them an actual chance against the fae. Trevor finds most of his strength from experience. He has experienced a lot in his nineteen years and he can pull from those experiences. He knows what works in combat and what doesn't. Also as awful as it may sound, loss doesn't bother him nearly as much as it use to. He's gotten to the point where people die on a daily basis and he has to hold it together, so no matter what the situation he can and will hold himself together with a level head. This leads to one of his biggest weaknesses, he isn't as compassionate as a cupid should be to do their job correctly. He an be insensitive to another persons needs which can then push those people away creating enemies instead of allies. He also doesn't put into play peoples emotions which are a huge deal during combat in this dimension. If another dies to save the majority, that makes sense to him and it may not translate to others who believe in leaving no man behind. Trevor loves his multi-cam prints which he usually wears in jackets and pants. He also loves his leather jackets and his black combat boots. Sometimes you'll see him switch it up and wear motorcycle boots instead. Mostly he sticks with greens, grays, and blacks. His t-shirts are usually plain in color. He may try to break out and try new fashion choices, but right now he's comfortable in his norm. Please write a small paragraph explaining your characters fashion and style choices. What you will typically find them wearing. The '''Relationships Family: Adoptable (younger brother). Best Friends: Alexis Cooper. Romantically Interested In: Alexis Cooper. Romantically Involved With: None. Past Relationships: Adoptable. Sexual Encounters: Adoptable. Photos of Trevor in Action TrevorC20.jpg TrevorC9.jpg Trevor5.jpg TrevorC16.jpg TrevorC17.jpg TrevorC3.jpg TrevorC6.jpg TrevorC11.jpg TrevorC18.jpg TrevorC12.jpg TrevorC14.JPG TrevorC10.jpg TrevorC8.jpg 11100979_852924611436222_1810804469_n.jpg 11101783_852925701436113_143604772_n.jpg 11117936_852924294769587_1650612868_n.jpg 11125425_852925038102846_1674816053_n.jpg 11127247_852924631436220_2130819418_n.jpg 11136873_852921508103199_1794190118_n.jpg 11139680_852924474769569_706644072_n.jpg 11146127_852920911436592_614321512_n.jpg 11148974_852924278102922_1796759398_n.jpg 11156750_852925254769491_126057885_n.jpg 11156795_852920624769954_1736393153_n.jpg 11156936_852921571436526_1494618331_n.jpg 11157923_852925008102849_1534743937_n(1).jpg 11158053_852925128102837_1650399768_n.jpg 11158057_852925874769429_584370973_n.jpg 11158122_852921158103234_884939720_n.jpg 11158167_852924164769600_2089471217_n.jpg 11160216_852921188103231_1278588631_n.jpg 11160267_852924378102912_1689820539_n.jpg 11160300_852924588102891_1848872491_n.jpg 11160332_852925811436102_108983443_n.jpg 11164204_852924564769560_979724284_n.jpg 11164205_852920794769937_1215091490_n.jpg 11165959_852924994769517_818976637_n.jpg 11169053_852924111436272_1462526289_n.jpg 11173523_852925308102819_562122898_n.jpg 11169083_852921078103242_991100867_n.jpg 11173544_852921124769904_1592443408_n.jpg 11178415_852924938102856_1826810602_n.jpg Photos of Trevor and Friends 11074533_852926731436010_532861463_n.jpg 11173449_852926784769338_1306364736_n.jpg